In a currently available vehicle navigation system, marks indicating the nearest points of interest are displayed on a map based on pre-stored position data about the points of interest. All points of interest located in the displayed area of the map are displayed in such a system. As a result, points of interest that is not easily accessible from the current position is also displayed. To resolve this problem, a navigation system in which points of interest are selectively displayed on a map is proposed in JP-A-13-116565. The points of interest are selected in consideration of the travel direction of a vehicle.
In such a system, names of exits are displayed when the vehicle is traveling on a freeway. The displayed area of the map is narrowed by displaying all exits when a number of exits exist in a short distance. Thus, it is preferable to display only exits for the selected points of interest or display them in a manner that they are distinguishable from other exits. The above-described navigation system does not provide such functions.
Moreover, certain points of interest provide different kinds of facilities and services. For example, some convenience stores provide payment services, automatic teller machines, or other services. Therefore, it will be more convenient if the navigation system has a function to display only convenience stores at which desired facilities or services are available. It will be further convenient if the navigation system has a function to display points of interest at which desired facilities or services are available regardless of their categories. For example, it will be convenient if the navigation system displays points of interest at which a restroom is available when the user is looking for a restroom. The above-described navigation system does not provide such functions.